Dolor de Cabeza
by narusasu25
Summary: Cuando escondes. Cuando tienes miedo. Cuando no lo entiendes. Cuando no lo aceptas. Cuando se encuentran en una situación desbordante, ¿cómo enfrentar un primer beso? ¿esconderse? ¿evitarlo? Tratar de enfrentarlo. Contiene: Asanoya, Daisuga, Tsukiyama y Kagehina. ONE-SHOOT. NO SABÍA QUE MIERDA ESCRIBIR AQUÍ.
Hola.

Es difícil para mí esto, pero aquí voy.

Soy Ally (?) y estoy volviendo a publicar en internet después de muchos años. Años en los que leí _fanfics_ como una condenada. Quise iniciar con _Haikyuu!_ porque es una de mis obras favoritas y quería probar lo desconocido. Primera vez que escribo _Daisuga, Asanoya_ y _TsukiYama_. Pretendo subir un _Kagehina_ pronto, pero no sé, la U me tiene atada.

Ojalá les guste y les divierta tanto como a mí al hacerlo. Va con amor y salseo, ya que los amo a todos ellos.

No creo que cueste mucho ambientar el momento, así que eso.

 **YA SE SABE QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO AL QUERIDÍSIMO FURUDATE HARUICHI-SENSEI, QUIEN HA CREADO UNO DE LOS MANGAS DE DEPORTES MÁS BUENOS DE LA ÉPOCA.**

...

Eran dos años, ya.

Se los ha pasado esperando. Aunque el esperar era estúpido, sin fundamento. Doloroso. No era capaz de hablar en voz alta. Nunca tenía problemas para ser sincero con nadie, pero con él le costaba más que nunca. Tal vez debía empezar a tomarse esas sensaciones más en serio.

Esta vez de verdad.

\- ¡Vamos, Asahi! - corrió, el balón estaba en alto. Un salto y el remate de Azumane hizo un ruido sordo en el gimnasio al golpear el piso. Cada vez salía con mayor fluidez, pero los castigos del campamento a las 12 de la noche les pasaban la cuenta - ¡eso fue genial Asahi-san! hay que hacerlo otra vez.

\- ¡No puedo más Nishinoya! Olvídalo, vamos a las duchas - jadeaban, como nunca.

Ambos querían seguir, pero su estado físico no se los permitía. Estaban al límite. El pensar que faltaba recoger la red y los balones les daba dolor de cabeza. Aunque, Nishinoya tenía un cansancio extra. Sensaciones le creaban uno interno que parecía interminable.

\- ¡Está bien, me detendré!, pero espérame un momento - se lanzó a mitad de la cancha, riendo. Estaba vacía, a demás de ellos. Azumane hizo lo mismo. El sudor les pesaba más que otros días.

Tantas veces habían estado así, ya fuera en Miyagi o en Tokio. Yuu se había propuesto ser sincero de una vez, pero le era tan difícil con esa personalidad propia, que le costaba verlo posible. Aunque le era más difícil prevenir la reacción de Azumane. Esa sensación de no poder acercarse del todo, de estar tan lejos, no le dejarían dormir bien otra vez, así que se lo propuso.

\- ¡Hagámoslo solo una vez más! - se levantó de un salto - ¡Vamos Asahi, un último remate y nos vamos!

Él se lo pensó por un momento. Uno más no haría la diferencia. Era más molesto tener que aguantar su insistencia por los pasillos, pero por otro lado, Nishinoya estaba decidido. Si este remate salía bien le diría todo, sin dudas. Estaba seguro de una respuesta negativa desde hace mucho, pero si no lo sacaba ahora, en la presión de los partidos próximos podía dejar escapar locuras que no podría deshacer después.

Pero si el remate no salía bien, la incertidumbre lo consumiría.

Tenía que salir bien, no había opción.

Levantó a Azumane de la mano para terminar al fin con tanta espera. Su cara se sintió caliente al tocarlo. Llevaba tiempo ya desde que no le pasaba, que el pecho no le ardía. En cambio, él le sonreía tan despreocupado, como si nada. Jamás lograría adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando estaban solos. Era el único momento en que no le veía preocupado ni inseguro.

\- ¡Voy, Nishinoya!

\- ¡Lánzalo, Asahi-san!

El balón llegó sobre su cabeza perfectamente, tal vez mejor que nunca. Pegó una corta carrera en diagonal hacia la mitad de la cancha con el mayor cuidado de saltar antes de la línea central. Azumane se veía concentrado en su acción, tenía esa expresión única. Esa que no dejaba que todos notaran lo blando que era. Quería que lo notara, aún más que antes. Quería proteger su espalda no solo dentro de la cancha. No quería alejarse de él aún después de que el año terminara.

Aunque fuera detrás de Asahi, siempre.

\- ¡Nishinoya, CUIDADO! - se dio cuenta cuando ya habían chocado. En el aire. Un buen golpe. Afortunado, tal vez.

\- ¡Lo siento Asahi! esta vez fue mi culpa.

Como siempre, quiso notarse entusiasmado, pero fue frustrante. Quería cumplir su promesa a sí mismo, pero no podía. Las sensaciones lo llenaban, explotaban dentro y fuera. En sus facciones, sus movimientos, sus palabras. La cabeza le dolía. El rostro de sorpresa de Azumane lo tenía hipnotizado. Sabía que debía salir de esa postura, pero no podía.

\- Debemos irnos ¿no? Daichi se va a enfadar de nuevo - su voz era temblorosa esta vez. No tranquila, como cuando estaban juntos.

\- Lo sé - apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas de Asahi para levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Le tomó la muñeca.

Mierda, su pecho. Su cabeza.

\- Nishinoya, no me odies por esto, por favor.

Le tomó el rostro en sus manos de golpe para dejarlo de nuevo sobre él. El chico de segundo, quien iba a salir corriendo 5 segundos antes, sintió ese sentimiento de duda que Azumane tenía en esa acción tan arriesgada. Ese mismo que no lo dejó ser el de la iniciativa por tanto tiempo.

Que estúpido.

Lo tomó desde el cuello y le siguió la acción intentando llenar tantas cosas que brotaban. Se apretaba contra él mientras el chico de tercero, ese mismo que no se reconocía entre tanto impulso, lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo despeinaba en un intento de no salirse de control. El estómago se les salía del cuerpo y sus ropas estaban en el intento. Algo tan bueno no podía durar tanto.

\- Chicos, el profesor dice que ya hay que cerrar el gimnasio. Apúrense.

Azumane y Nishinoya se comenzaron a reír al sentarse uno al lado del otro en esa cancha que estaba tan fría. Después del grito de Daichi, claro. Aún jadeando, más que antes.

¿Qué había estado a punto de ocurrir, si el piso estaba tan helado? ellos, en cambio, quedaron todo lo contrario.

...

No, no. Su estómago dolía. No podía permitir descontrolarse ahora, después de tanto tiempo intentando no afectar al equipo. Sus ganas no le podían ganar tan impulsivamente. El sentir tanto. La sensación no podía salir. Pasara lo que pasara, Suga no podía enterarse nunca.

\- ¡Daichi, quedan unos balones por aquí, ayúdame!

Parecía que nunca iba a escapar.

\- ¡Suga, debes escuchar esto! - estaba riendo, tratando de no pensar. Ya no aguantaba las ganas de decirle que había visto a Asahi y Nishinoya de esa forma para quitarse tanta tontera de la cabeza.

\- ¿No crees que ya era tiempo, Daichi?

\- ¡No creí que Asahi iba a atreverse! siempre ha sido tan inseguro al hablar de Nishinoya, ya lo conoces.

\- Aunque creo que ya no debemos preocuparnos.

Ambos rieron, pero Sawamura no aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Era un cobarde. Quería sacarse tantas ideas impulsivas de la cabeza, pero no podía. Y no podría nunca. Al intentar dormir y pensar que Koushi estaba en el futón siguiente, su mente explotaba. Tuvo que arrancar, intentando no pisar a nadie. El baño estaba cerca. Sin querer, corrió por el pasillo. En el espejo, no podía reconocer ese descontrol. Hace tiempo sentía que estaba en el borde, ya salía.

\- Daichi, ¿estás bien?

¿Es que jamás iba a poder escapar?

\- ¡Claro! estaba tomando agua - él sabía que no le iba a quitar esa preocupación a Suga con solo esa oración. Esa mirada fija era la que no le permitía conocerse. Su cabeza dolía.

\- No me iré, si es que eso quieres. No te veo bien - era tan perceptivo, como siempre.

\- Estoy bien, solo no puedo dormir - apretó el lavado con ambas manos. La impotencia de estar simplemente así, tan cerca. Tan intenso. ¿Cómo pensar solo en el bienestar del equipo con tantas cosas asechándolo?

No iba a poder. La cobardía le pesaba, pero otras cosas eran más densas.

\- Tal vez estás preocupado por el Campeonato de primavera - Sugawara lo asumió, lo que, para Daichi, era un alivio. Uno pasajero, claro - es normal, eres el capitán. Aún así, la responsabilidad no cae solo en ti. Tienes esa costumbre, pero todos jugaremos. Que no se te olvide.

Y era cierto. Sabía que podía confiar en él, en el equipo, pero ¿cómo decirle el verdadero problema? ya estaban en tercero. Tal vez, esa amistad se perdería al irse a estudiar en distintos lugares, al conocer más gente, al separarse.

¿Cómo no tener miedo, cómo no ser cobarde?

\- Siempre intentas protegerme y también al equipo - ¿cómo no sentir todo esto? - siempre has intentado hacerte responsable de lo que me corresponde como capitán. Al igual cuando perdimos con Datekou, todos lo notamos. No creas que eres el único que observa aquí.

A veces su cara se ponía roja, sin poder mirarlo. Eran sus palabras de antes, demasiado amables. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse siempre en silencio, como en ese instante? aunque para Koushi era diferente. El estar callado no era algo para preocuparse.

Aún así, Daichi no podía sostenerle la mirada.

Que tonto. Era el momento perfecto, pero era un cobarde. Ya lo había aceptado antes.

\- Gracias Daichi. Creo que deberíamos compartir más la responsabilidad ambos, mientras aún seamos parte del equipo - se rió, como siempre.

\- No dejaremos de ser parte del equipo solo por graduarnos, lo sabes - Sugawara se quedó viéndolo un instante y se acercó a él para darle un golpe en el estómago. A Daichi le dolió menos que otras veces, pero retumbó en ese trance que no se rompía. Cierto, pronto ya no estarían en la preparatoria. Quería seguir siendo capitán, no quería detenerse. Quería vivir todo eso con él, quería hacer, decir.

Habla de una vez, Sawamura.

Y ambos dijeron los apellidos del otro.

La mano de Suga se posó en la suya, fuerte y brusco. Totalmente distinto a sus movimientos comunes.

Su voz se tambaleó entre el querer hablar y tantas trabas, sin poder articular nada.

\- Siempre vas a ser ingenuo, Daichi. Nunca notarás nada sin que te lo diga - se le acercó, pero esta vez a su rostro, con una sonrisa.

¿Quién podía resistirse a eso?

Claro, el sentir su respiración no era suficiente. Quería todo, más. Como todos los que amaban en silencio por años. Como los que leen cosas como estas con ese deseo, ese morbo en ese apretón de estómago; uno que no paró de sentir. Uno que, al besar ese lunar que miraba toda la clase, se le extendió por todo el cuerpo y supo que ya no se iba a poder detener. Y Koushi estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

...

\- Tsukki, es mejor que nos vayamos.

\- No era mi intención quedarme.

Un beso. Uno demasiado intenso como para entrometerse o siquiera avisar que habían espectadores. Entre gente que respetaba más que a muchos y muy distinta a los imbéciles con los que había practicado hace un rato. Y si, pensaba en ello todos los días.

La idea del amor lo perturbaba siempre.

\- No sé si deberíamos contarle a alguien esto, tal vez no.

\- ¡Estaba pensando lo mismo, Tsukki! es mejor dejarlos en paz - Yamaguchi no lo miraba a la cara desde aquel enfrentamiento. Quería que lo hiciera de una vez.

\- Para, Yamaguchi - no lo dejó entrar a los dormitorios. Venían de las duchas - no creas que no me doy cuenta cuando me evitas.

Él se sobresaltó. Le dolía la cabeza.

Siquiera se volteó.

\- Buenas noches Tsukki.

Yamaguchi entró a la habitación donde los otros miembros del club dormían. Él sabía que no podían discutir el tema allí, así que lo aprovechó. Kei no aguantó la rabia. No quiso entrar, las ventanas de los pasillos eran más cómodas. Al menos las que estaban lejos de cierto baño de hace un rato.

Se quedó allí unos minutos, o tal vez más.

\- ¡Tsukki, ya deberías estar en la cama, pequeño! - esa voz de mierda de nuevo.

\- No me llame así, por favor - Bokuto no pasaba desapercibido.

\- No lo haré, tranquilo - se puso a su lado y le dio un empujón en el hombro. Se extrañó de su poca reacción - ¡Cambia esa cara! estamos en un campamento, deberías estar sonriente, ¡entusiasmado!

\- ¿No debería estar en la cama? - quería que se fuera. No quería escuchar esa voz tan molesta. No ahora.

\- ¡Siempre eres tan molesto, Tsukishima! - el capitán notó algo diferente, demasiado. Supo que el problema era claro - como senpai, te daré un consejo: - le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, a lo que Kei intentó rehusarse, pero era difícil llevarle la contra - el amor duele, pero se siente suave en el estómago. Debes saber que no es algo tan complicado para que tengas esa cara - sonreía, seguro de que había dado en el clavo.

\- ¿Y a usted qué le hace creer que eso me preocupa? - Tsukishima lo veía absurdo.

\- Es obvio, ¿no? es de la única forma que podrías haberte motivado - sí que se sentía seguro - aún así, ya me tengo que ir. Aakashi me estaba esperando. ¡Fue una buena práctica la de hace un rato!

\- Supongo.

Después de que se fuera, mucho no le quedaba por responder a ese intento de ayuda, aunque la apreció más que de costumbre. Algo si había cambiado, tal vez. El que pudiera soportar a Bokuto-san era un prueba.

Yamaguchi si había cambiado algo en él, pero le dolía la cabeza.

Tal vez ya era hora de sacarse tantas ideas molestas.

Decidido, entró al dormitorio. Habían cinco futones vacíos, incluyendo el suyo; el que estaba al lado de Yamaguchi, pero que no pretendía usar. Iría "al grano", como dicen. La molestia tenía que irse.

\- Yamaguchi, no intentes hacerte el dormido - quería que lo mirara de una vez, como antes. Se metió debajo del mismo futón que él, dejándolo con ganas de gritar y despertar a todo el mundo.

\- Tsukki, se te perdió el futón - palabras estúpidas. Solo eso pensaba. Lo que fuera, menos lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a mirarme de nuevo?

No quería responder. Estaba avergonzado, lleno de punzadas en el pecho. Si, le había intentado hacer entrar en razón, pero no quería verse así. No quería dejar fluir tanta frustración en unas palabras que seguían siendo vacías en él. Sin fundamentos.

No iba a pensar más, sentía que Tsukishima podía hasta escucharlo. Kei, por su lado, sabía que debía mirarlo de nuevo. Para sacar todo, o dejarlo.

\- Yamaguchi, voltéate de una vez. Es molesto.

Lo era para ambos, al parecer. Había que asesinarlo, así que le hizo caso.

Sabía que era la mejor manera.

Después podría justificarse con un impulso, pero en él no había acción impensada cuando se trataba de Kei. Unas ganas que, al acabársele, se convirtieron en las de ambos. Ruidosas, quizás; sin pensar tanto en los que estaban cerca. Las manos a Tsukishima se le salieron de control apegándose fuertemente, gentilmente. Podía notar, por fin, ese cambio. Ese toque suave en el estómago. Tadashi, por su parte, podía notar el resultado de lo que pensó que jamás había hecho notar. Era mejor mirarlo de frente, en estos casos. Tocarlo de frente. Besarlo de frente, pero sin detenerse.

...

¡Corre, corre! no es algo que te gustaría seguir oyendo.

Hinata no podía dormir, así que le dolía la cabeza. ¿Quién iba a poder con ese ruido en el futón de al lado? aunque no era algo que le fuera fácil asimilar. Ni aunque le hubieran contado se lo hubiese creído, hasta verlo, como ahora. Tal vez que Tsukishima fuera más inteligente le daba el impulso para pensar en esas cosas y Yamaguchi no era diferente.

Aún así, no hubiera querido escucharlo. Le recordaba cosas. Cosas que quería sacar, esconder. Que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Tal vez la confusión no jugaba de su lado, lo que no le era común. Siempre había tenido todo tan claro, aunque difícil. Siempre tan inalcanzable, pero con esperanza. Ahora, todo diferente. O esa era su visión, sin consultarle a nadie. Ya venía el Campeonato de Primavera, debía preocuparse de perfeccionar la técnica con...

...con, ¿no? Juntos. Todo era juntos. No era alguien que podía evitar sin consecuencias. Las peleas, esta vez, dolían. Demasiado. No quería. Quería huir de las cosas que no conocía, de lo que le sacara el volley de la cabeza. En el fondo, era egoísmo. Su deseo de ser alguien era más fuete que tantas confusiones.

\- Así que también saliste.

Un sobresalto. Se cansaba de tan solo mirar esa colina, aunque le daba una mirada perfecta de un Tokio; uno que quería conquistar desde una cancha, pero no podría hacerlo solo. Kageyama estaba en esa visión de conquista y, también, acostado a su lado. Ambos aguantando la risa de lo que estaba pasando en la habitación, pensando sobre cómo mencionárselo a Tsukishima en la práctica. Una que ya sería distinta, sin que lo supieran. Aún así, habían rencores. Unos pesados. De Kageyama, uno que no cedería. De Hinata, uno que no se retractaría.

Uno que estaba dispuesto a probar cómo quitarse tantas sensaciones innecesarias.

\- Kageyama, creo que... - titubeó un poco, tratando de explicarse.

\- No digas nada, así no tendré que disculparme yo también - si, la pelea reciente era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Eran orgullosos.

Hinata estaba dolido, pero eso no era.

\- ¡No iba a decir nada de eso! - se sentó en el pasto, aún con rabia. No le podía ganar.

\- ¡¿Entonces qué, Hinata?!

Su voz era molesta, también su expresión. Su manera de tratarlo, de corregirlo. Era desagradable, todo. Aún así, lo veía. En su cabeza todo el día, en sus sueños después. Esa amabilidad en cada remate que le daba un punto al equipo era lo que los unía. Y era más que suficiente.

Que estúpido, de verdad lo estaba haciendo.

Sus labios eran fríos. Estaban partidos. En un segundo notó que pudo haber robado un primer beso, pero no quiso centrarse en nada que tuviera que ver con lo que acababa de hacer. Casi cae sobre él, de paso. No, no, corre, ¡corre! te va a alcanzar. Apuró sus pies más que nunca, hasta la entrada de la secundaria que no había recorrido por completo. No podía salir, tampoco. Daichi-san lo mataría.

Le temblaba el cuerpo. Vete, ¡vete! ¿Por qué escuchaba sus pasos aún? no quería que lo viera. Ojalá hubiera sido un sueño, otro más. Afectaría al equipo, a lo poco que tenían, ¡que imbécil! Había permitido que Kageyama se enterara de lo único que no pensaba decirle nunca.

Él solo quería que fueran amigos.

Se escondió detrás de los estantes donde los estudiantes de Tokio guardaban sus zapatos a diario. Sabía que lo descubriría, pero no tenía idea de dónde se escuchaban esas pisadas. El corredor estaba vacío. Se escuchaba respirar. Labios secos. Labios fríos. Labios suaves, ante él. Mierda, mierda. No, por favor. Ya no quería más.

\- No te escaparás después de eso, idiota - llegó desde atrás. Lo tomó del brazo, girándolo. No lo iba a mirar nunca más, ni en sus sueños.

\- ¿Y qué quieres, Kageyama? ¿quieres que te diga algo? - su cabeza tan alta le tapaba la luz de la luna. Tal vez no notaría lo roja que tenía la cara.

Aunque Tobio no respondió. Le apretó el brazo, queriendo que lo mirara. Shouyo seguía temblando sin querer responder a lo que fuera a decir. Ya había hablado, como siempre, de más.

Su cabeza estallaba. El cansancio pasaba la cuenta. Kageyama seguía intentando que Hinata lo mirara de una vez.

\- Lo siento Hinata. Debería confiar más en tus capacidades - su actitud era molesta aún. Sus palabras no encajaban con su voz tan altanera, pero pudo mirarlo esta vez.

Ese rostro. Le hubiera sacado una foto en otra ocasión, pero no quería arriesgarse a morir otra vez. ¿Cómo no sonreírle? ¿Cómo no sentir tanto?

\- Eso no es propio de ti, me da miedo - rió - pensé que ibas a querer una explicación por el beso - notó como él se sonrojó. Que interesante - pues fue desagradable. Tienes los labios muy secos Kageyama, deberías ponerte algo - se zafó de ese agarre, por fin. Que manera de temblar. Que buena forma de aceptarlo.

\- Hay varias cosas que no me molestarían.

Ya lo había dicho, también. Competencia por quién era el más lento en entenderse.

Una inconsciente, pero rogando por una buena recepción.

Hinata no lo entendió, claro. Si Kageyama hubiera estado en su lugar, menos. Pero quería. Quería, estaba loco por hacerlo.

\- Hay unos labiales para eso, aunque se vería extraño que te lo echaras, sobre todo en la práctica - intentó reír. Toda esa decisión había desaparecido, ¡¿qué intentaba repetir?! ¡Kageyama lo mataría!

\- No hablo de eso, idiota - lo tomó de los hombros. Temblaba. Lo acercó a su cuerpo, muy brusco. No era como si pudiera ser amable de la nada, ahora. Estaba tan feliz que no sabía cómo moverse.

Hinata, por su lado, se resistió un momento que no duró casi nada. Olía bien. Levantó sus brazos inconscientemente. Su cuello quedaba muy arriba, pero le gustaba. Lo apretó. Le acarició el cabello como siempre había querido. Que tonto, que cobarde. Pensar que, hace un rato, estaba dispuesto a escapar de todo eso.

Kageyama estaba consciente de que no iba poder aguantar más.

Ambos ya se habían perdido, hace tiempo. Un beso no decía lo suficiente, necesitaban más. ¿Qué más? ¿Hablar? ¿Decirse todo, ser directos? Imposible. Calor. El calor los sofocaba. Al ser Shouyo tan pequeño, Tobio lo apoyó en los casilleros. No quería que terminara, como en un partido. Tal vez, duraría mucho más que eso.

¿Solo los fuertes se quedan en la cancha? ya de qué servía eso. Ambos estaban ahí, no en el campeonato. La técnica se olvidó, todo, por ese rato. Qué mierda, ¡no!

No creyeron que podría haber algo que les importara más que el volley.

...

Que ruidosos, que molestos. Siempre. Ahora, peor. ¿Qué mierda? ¿A Tsukishima y Yamaguchi les había bajado el romance justo ahora, cuando compartían habitación con Tanaka, con el equipo? No le quedó otra que irse. Besuqueos, manoseos. No quería saber nada de ellos, MENOS entre ellos.

¡Vamos, si querían hacerlo podrían haberse citado en su casa, al menos! ¡O irse al baño!

Eso hizo, fue corriendo al baño. Escapando.

\- Su-Suga, no. No podría - se escuchaban jadeantes, claro.

\- Cá-Cállate Daichi, no te p-preocupes tanto por eso. No hay nadie. Los chicos... - se escuchó un fuerte grito de su parte - ... ti-tienen el sueño pesado, ya sabes.

No iba a entrar ahí, menos. Ya no bastaban sus _kouhais_ , sino que también los _senpais_. Al parecer el amor les bajaba a varios por el viaje o algo. ¡¿Acaso era el único sin enterarse de los amoríos entre sus compañeros?! aún así, ¡¿NO PODÍAN AGUANTARSE HASTA ESTAR DEVUELTA?! No era como si le gustara escuchar cómo sus compañeros se tocaban a unos metros suyos.

Tanaka sabía que había una forma de sacarse tanta imagen de su cabeza.

Al salir del edificio vio que quedaba un gimnasio aún con la luz encendida. Ojalá no se le hubiera quedado encendida a ninguno de sus compañeros.

La noche no estaba de su parte.

¡En serio, ¿Asahi y Nishinoya también?! ¡Al parecer, todos habían bebido algo en el campamento que los había puesto fogosos! solo faltaba encontrar a Kiyoko-san con alguien de los otros equipos o con Ennoshita, quién sabe. No, no. No podía ser tan desafortunado. Tampoco planeaba interrumpir a esos idiotas que estaban en la mitad de la cancha. Ojalá los profesores hubieran bebido bastante. Ahí habría un serio problema, entonces.

Ya, resignado a no dormir lo suficiente, comenzó a caminar por la preparatoria. Era bastante más grande que la de ellos, pero extrañamente acogedora. Estaba ansioso, quería que empezara el campeonato. Quería aprender nuevas técnicas, quería vivir todo eso con los _senpais_ de una vez. Aunque ahora no podía evitar verlos de otra forma. A Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, menos.

\- K-Kageyama, ¡no toques ahí!

\- Cállate Hinata, hablas muy fuerte - otros jadeantes, claro.

Besuqueos, más besuqueos.

Tampoco quiso interrumpir.

Ya se había resignado a pasar la noche en vela.

...

Cuando acabé, pegué un respiro inmenso.

Inició como el final, y de allí se fue formando hasta esto. No lo sé, me gustaba la idea de los primeros besos entre ellos y quedó así. Mi OTP de _Haikyuu!_ es el _Kagehina_ , razón por la que quedó al final. Si hay algo que no se entiende o si está horrible, háganme mierda, por favor. Si les gustó, espero _Reviews_ ya que estoy en crisis con lo que escribo hace muchos años ya.

Los amaré la vida y espero seguir dando salseo, y uno bien intenso pronto.

Gracias a quien haya leído esto, en serio.


End file.
